


"You Could Have Warned Me!"

by nabikitendos



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabikitendos/pseuds/nabikitendos
Summary: It's mid afternoon when Ranma comes home from school pouting to Soun with Akane hot on his heels.Ficlet request from tumblr.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma & Tendou Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	"You Could Have Warned Me!"

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet i wrote a while ago that i wanted to crosspost here. sorry i haven't written in a while.  
> stay safe and support your local blm movement.

Soun heard his front door slam close in the early afternoon.

“Akane and Ranma must be home,” he said as he thought his next move in his and Genma’s 4th game of shogi that day. Genma grunted in response. He could hear footsteps running towards the washitsu, where Soun and Genma were relaxing with the doors open to the yard. They paid no mind, too used to people rushing around the house. Soun moved his lance up to his opponent’s knight, effectively trapping him.

“You could have warned me!” The older man and his currently panda friend looked up to see Ranma, who appeared to them, hunched over and breathing heavily as if he ran all the way home.

“Ranma it’s seriously not that big a deal.” Akane walked in after him, composed if not exasperated at her fiancé’s behavior. “Hi, Dad. Hi, Mr. Saotome.”

“Welcome home, you two. How was school?” Soun asked, shifting his focus back to the game, now waiting for Genma to make his move.

“Terrible, thank you for asking,” Ranma ground out from between his teeth. “Look, Mr. Tendo.” He sat on his knees next to Soun, who looked at the young man curiously. “I get that you want me to marry Akane to join together the schools and all that. I get it! We get it! We’ve accepted that! But-!” He grasped the lapels of Soun’s gi. Soun’s eyes widened.

“You could have warned me that you’re marrying me off to a geek!” Ranma sobbed.

Soun blanched. “…What?”

Akane put a hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose while Genma barked a laugh. “I invited him to join my next Dungeons and Dragons campaign,” she grumbled.

Ranma collapsed to the floor with a pained cry. Genma continued to laugh as best as he could as a panda, while Soun straightened his gi with a sigh of relief.

“Oh, you’re still playing that game, sweetheart?” Soun asked, with a soft smile to his daughter. “Did your last mission finish?”

Akane rolled her eyes with a small smile. “It’s a campaign, Dad,“ Ranma interrupted with a weak whine, still collapsed on the floor. “And, yeah. It’s why I invited Ranma to play in the next one, but something tells me he’s not interested.” She finished speaking with a soft nudge of her foot to her fiancé’s back.

Soun chuckled and lightly clapped his thigh. “You should be honored, Ranma! Akane doesn’t invite just anyone to her games.”

“She’s trying to convert me!” He lifted his head off the ground to shout. “She’s gonna turn me into a loser!”

“You already are one, you jerk!” Akane balled up her fists to her sides. “Ugh, whatever I’ll ask Ryoga or Mousse instead.” She turned heel and walked out the room.

Ranma jolted to his feet, and chased after his fiancée. “Wait, Akane, I’ll play. Hold on! Wait, don’t ask Ryoga!”

Still chuckling, Soun turned back towards Genma. “I really do love our children, Saotome.” Soun looked down on the shogi board and his face tuned sour. Genma turned his head to stare at the koi pond, trying to appear as nonchalant as a panda could. “Saotome, you bastard! Put my general back where it was!”


End file.
